Los delfines Uchiha!
by Msdupree22
Summary: sakura es princesa pero en la actualidad la realeza es como publicidad para el pais,solo intervienen en lo necesario,pero a un asi ahy o los delfines quienes son el simbolo de familia modelo del pais y asi es como esta historia empieza!C:


Los delfines!

Era una mujer de tez blanca, ojos color jade, cabello rosa, figura espectacular, voluptuosa y además de eso princesa de Australia

Era una época en la que era normal casarse por conveniencia, prestigio, mantener y elevar el estatus, la jerarquía etc. Pero no por eso piensen que esta historia es antigua

Se valoraba más a las personas por su dinero y estatus, que por su dinero

Se encontraba una pelirosa, cenando algo incomoda ya que acababa de conocer al que seria su esposo

Un hombre de cabello y ojos azabaches, tez blanca, acuerpado quien la observaba minuciosamente de manera penetrante

- Era como si quisiera matarme, con la mirada, ¿era realmente necesario casarse con el? Ps…la verdad si, ya que mi madre se había empeñado en que tenia que casarse con aquel tipo, y si no lo hacia quedaría desheredada y a mi suerte, aunque casarse con aquel tipo no era realmente un sacrificio, ya que su prometido creo que así podría llamarle ya que ni siquiera se su nombre, era realmente un hombre atractivo, es realmente perfecto esa combinación de cuerpo, cabello, las facciones de su cara, su boca, esas largas y abundantes pestañas. Casarse con aquel tipo no era realmente un sacrificio por así decirlo salvo un pequeño detalle, tal vez insignificante para una… perra ya que no le importaría pero para una persona NORMAL ese detalle tan diminuto como el tamaño del universo por así decirlo y ese era que ese tipo era sumamente inexpresivo, era como si ella fuera insignificante, engreído con tan solo verlo se veía que el se creía el putas, por tener

plata, títulos que no son suyos si no de sus padres recalco, una persona que puede insultar, humillar sin sentir ninguna especie de remordimiento, era algo realmente asfixiante, pero mas que todo era su mirada lo que me molestaba

-Esa tonta me observaba minuciosamente es como si estuviera enamorada de mi, pero bueno no la culpo, ahh y pensar que estaré atado a esta boba por el resto de mi vida o un tiempo prudente ya que después de eso me divorciare, es una niñita no puedo negar que es bonita y tiene buen cuerpo pero, no es mi estilo es muy boba

- Pero solo lo hago por dinero pensaron los dos en unifijo

Era una relación que desde el comienzo se tenía claro que era únicamente por el dinero y eso es algo que realmente quedo claro después de esta afirmación por así llamarlo

Sakura salía hacia su cuarto ya que la cena había sido en la casa de los haruno y la cena ya había terminado

Lo que sorprendió a la joven fue encontrar al uchiha en su habitación acostado un su cama observándola con una sonrisa al muy estilo uchiha

A lo que ella respondió arqueando una ceja y colocando sus brazos en forma de jarrón dando a entender que quería una explicación al por que de su visita en su cuarto

- Hmp! Arrincono a la joven a la pared

- solo lo diré una vez y espero no tener que volverlo a repetir. Nuestro matrimonio solo será de papel durara el tiempo necesario para que nuestros padres cumplan sus objetivos, después nos divorciaremos por que, Que quede claro nuestra relación es únicamente de conveniencia

- bueno, por mi no hay problema es mas, te iba a decir algo similar. Bueno si eso era todo podría dejarme sola señor….

- como es que te llamas? Pregunto Sakura

- Hmp! Fue lo que respondió el joven antes de desaparecer de la habitación de la joven

-no lo puedo creer

-no lo puedo creer

-no lo puedo creer

-no lo puedo creer

-no lo puedo creer

-no lo puedo creer

-no lo puedo creer

-no lo puedo creer decía una pelirosa después de salir del shock mientras tecleaba un teléfono el cual se sabia de memoria

- inoooooooooooo

- que paso? Te violaron o que? Contesto una rubia de ojos azules

- noo ay, tan extremista ósea hellow imitando a una gomela como se te ocurre ajajjaja (aclaro es recocha de Sakura ella no es así, en esta historia)

- que pasa? Y deja tu gomelaje que jajajajaja me da mucha risa jaja

- bueno ya! Ino me caso

- que como así? Yo se que por la mañanas pareces un lobo pero no es para que te cacen

-ME CASO MALDITA IDIOTA mi mama me obligo prácticamente, se llama sasuke uchiha

- y esta bueno?

- mas que eso es perfecto, guapo, tiene un cuerpazo, parece un dios pero, tiene un muy grande defecto es un amargado, prepotente, idiota pero esta buenísimo

- tengo que conocerlo! ahyy que emoción tan emocionante te casas

- bueno no todo es felicidad

Siguieron hablando toda la noche sobre las cosas de ser casada con tan solo 19 años y al parecer su futuro esposo era dos años mayor que ella

Al día siguiente en la universidad le conto a todo su grupito de amigos el cual era

-naruto apenas lo conocía pero se llevaban demasiado bien y lo extraño del mundo era que el era el mejor amigo de sasuke alias el "teme"

-Ino, bueno ya la conocen mi mejor amiga, mi amiga de la infancia, mi hermana, la madrina de mis futuros hijos, yo creo que si fuera lesbiana Ino seria mi primera opción y tal ves la mujer de mi vida jaja

-neji quien aunque es mas seco que una pasa, es una de las personas en las que mas puedo confiar

- gaara quien es mi ejemplo a seguir alguien que a pesar de su edad es un profesional quien no depende de nadie

Por lo que pueden notar, me gusta estar mas con hombres por que, son mas sincero con su amigas que las mismas chicas, las mujeres somos muy envidiosas y bueno nos traicionamos la única en que confió en Ino

Y si me preguntan por que lo digo, bueno el año pasado Ino y yo quisimos probar teniendo una amiga, y éramos como las tres mosqueteras pero nos robo un novio, bueno a Ino pero cuando es con ella es conmigo por eso digo nosotras, el novio de Ino se llamaba sai, digo llamaba por que casi lo matamos pero bueno no pudimos ups, aclaro fue por causas de fuerza mayor y esas fueron la policía, casi lo hacemos pero ashh nos interrumpieron jajajajaja, bueno el desgraciado de sai no presento cargos dijo que era jugando ya que la que llamo fue una vecina chismosa

Luego nos enteramos que era gay, la pobre de Ino casi se muere cuando supo, no por el, si no por que, que pena ósea novia de un marica. Lo volviste marica, cosas así atormentaban a Ino pero bueno, superado.

La perra que lo volvió marica por que fue ella jaja nuestra dichosa amiga se llamaba Karin bueno a Karin la cavilamos ahora usa una peluca roja hedionda

Bueno creo que me Salí del tema ajajjaja eso suele pasar, bueno soy una escritora anónima reconocida como la tory

(Lo se, lo se para aclarar el apodo es de otra historia mía jajaja es que no sabia como ponerle ajajjaja perdón por mi falta de creatividad jajaj)

Tengo mi propia fortuna, ahora se preguntaran por que me caso por plata si, yo tengo plata

Ps la verdad por mi familia pensé que casándome les ayudaría, además fue un impulso tal vez, no se pero me parece una gran aventura y así por fin tendré la libertad de hacer lo que quiera sin tener que ocultar la mitad de mi vida a mis padres, si tal vez eso fue lo que me impulso, creo pero después del divorcio seré libre y me iré a vivir sola, me cambiare el nombre y llevar una vida normal

Ya todos los medios sabían de mi compromiso con sasuke uchiha, no se como pero tengo sospechosos, jum

Cuales, pues si pensaron en Ino y naturo, les digo que acertaron. Ese par de sapos con patas nos vendieron prácticamente a los medios

Sus escusas fueron demasiado sínicas para mi gusto, pero bueno ellos son así, ya los conocen jaja

Fueron

-Sakura pero si fue por tu bien, tu no conoces al teme es, bueno es el teme, Sakura chan yo se por que te lo digo

- bueno mis excusas son, tu sabes como nos los hombres de perros, para mas pica sasuke es un dios, entonces es mejor que sepan que esta comprometido por que le va a tocar esconderse si se va con alguna de sus perritas, además es mejor que lo sepan por uno que por otro chismoso

- pero uds cobraron así que uds son chismosos

- no, Sakura por que… ósea

- por que, nosotros lo hicimos por tu bien y tu nos contaste así que no es chisme, además necesitábamos plata extra, así que, todos ganamos dijo sonriendo eufóricamente naruto


End file.
